


Take My Breath Away

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Asphyxiation, BDSM, M/M, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: Black and Slim discover that there's a new kink to add to their list.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> Raffle prize for Inkkun posted on 2018!

“Again, M’lord, please?”

Sans froze, his hand still around Papyrus’ neck, still feeling a little shaken by how pale his brother’s face had went, how his eye-lights had faded, but there was no denying the way Papyrus’ cock twitched and how his body clenched around Sans buried deep inside of him.

“You… enjoyed that?” Sans asked, keeping his voice calm and steady.

“Yes, M’lord,” Papyrus murmured, wriggling a little underneath him.

Sans began to move again, slowly, his hand tightening ever so slightly around his neck again.

“So, you not only enjoy wearing my marks, having me control your body, but also the very air you breath?”

“Yes, yes,” Papyrus chanted in a whisper.

Sans began to move faster. “You really mean it when you say I have control over your life, even the basics of what you need to survive, to live, all depending on what I allow you to have?”

Papyrus whimpered as Sans began to move faster, harder, his hand squeezing firmly.

Sans chuckled darkly, his confidence returning in full swing.

“Very well, you lazy mutt. You’re going to tell me how much you love being choked as I fuck you? Ah, well, I suppose you can’t; if you can’t breathe, you can’t speak.”

Sans watched Papyrus’ face carefully, watching for the signs from earlier. He had only began choking Papyrus because he wasn’t answering him the way he wanted earlier, and Sans was getting a little carried away with thrusting into him. He watched as the color began to drain from his face once more, listened to his body as he clenched around him, feeling the familiar twitching if his inner walls.

“Mmm, I have to say, you’re quite sexy when you’re quiet,” Sans murmured. “But I want to hear you scream. Cum for me, you filthy mongrel.”

Sans began to fuck Papyrus harder, finally letting go of his throat, Papyrus giving a weak sort of cry as his body tightened and warmth splashed over his own ribs and flowed inside of him. Sans grunted, then sighed as his own boy found completion.

“Papyrus?” Sans questioned after a moment.

“Whole and ready,” Papyrus murmured, using their code for stating that they were all right.

Sans reached over for a washcloth, wiping down Papyrus before easing him up and off the couch and upstairs to their bedroom. After making sure he drank some water and was wiped down, Sans tucked him into bed before slipping under the covers with him.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Sans asked.

“Yes, that was amazing, thank you,” Papyrus said, leaning down to kiss the top of his brother’s skull.

“I was afraid I really hurt you,” Sans said, glaring up. “Next time you tell me when you’re into that sort of thing!”

“I didn’t know, either,” Papyrus said with a chuckle. “I was thinking of asking you to squeeze and you went ahead and did it, so, yeah.”

Sans still made a small noise of displeasure as he cuddled more into his brother.

“Were we going to take a shower?” Papyrus asked, knowing that Sans was usually sure that the both of them were pristinely clean before getting into bed.

“Later,” Sans said. “This is much more important.”

“Should I be asking if you’re all right?”

“Of course I’m all right!” Sans snapped, then he cleared his throat. “Uhm, well, yes, I’m fine, Just… I was really worried, but, uhm, also having that sort of power was kind of a turn on.”

Papyrus looked down, and while Sans was doing everything he could to not meet his eyes, Papyrus could tell he was blushing at the confession.

“M’lord is adorable when he blushes.”

“Shut up before I fuck you so hard you won’t be able to sit for a week.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Please check out my social media for more fun!  
> [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/)  
> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/SoloShikigami)


End file.
